


Freedom to See

by crimsonswirls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And actually finds it useful, Arthur Knows, Gen, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has never really gotten used to the way Merlin used his magic, even for the simplest of tasks. But Arthur didn't feel any less powerful when he saw the golden glow of Merlin's eyes. On the contrary, it was a relief to know that he would never again have to worry about the safety of the man who possessed his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom to See

**Author's Note:**

> **NOT ART!BETAED!** *rolls in her laziness* I was feeling highly uninspired with everything so when I found out about Let's Draw Merlin, I decided to give it a go. May challenge of 'Merlin doing magic'.
> 
> The summary is beta'd though, and all the thanks goes to Rockn and Deminos! THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU TWO!

**Author's Note:**

> Notice! Merlin's clothes are from 12th century. The first time I saw them in my partner's history book I wanted Merlin to wear them.
> 
> Loosely based on Savage Garden's Chained to You


End file.
